User blog:Ezekielfan22/Gabby Wright (Deadly Daycare)
'Gabby Wright '(Christy Carlson Romano) is the main villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film Deadly Daycare. History A few years prior to the movie's events, Gabby and her husband Troy were driving through the desert when they were involved in a car crash with couple Rachel and Daniel Miller, which took the life of her daughter Crystal and left Troy paralyzed from the waist down. The case went to court, but it was determined that the crash was merely a tragic accident. Gabby believed otherwise, though, believing that Daniel had been on his phone when he crashed. Ever since then, Gabby became a psychotic and unstable woman, obsessed with getting revenge on the people who killed her child. Events Prior to the events of the movie, Gabby began working at a daycare center that, at the beginning of the movie, Rachel brought her young daughter Mia (whom she was pregnant with at the time of the accident) so she could go back to work due to financial troubles. Gabby instantly recognized Rachel, though she didn't return the favor. She later reported the event to Troy, and said that it was God giving them the chance to be a family again, revealing her plan of kidnapping Mia and convincing her that she was Crystal. Gabby went about her plan at the daycare, telling Mia that her name was Crystal and that she loved her more than Rachel, viciously scolding her whenever the young girl didn't plan into Gabby's delusions. Her actions were noticed by her assistant Rebecca Hart, who Gabby threatened to fire when she confronted Gabby about her behavior. When Rachel noticed bruises on Mia given to her by Gabby, she confronted her about them and the villainess claimed another child at the daycare might have done it. In order to get Rebecca out of the way, Gabby convinced Troy to run her over with his car, hospitalizing her and eventually causing her death. Rachel, having found out about Gabby's past and her current misdeeds, went to the daycare center to get Mia and warn the daycare center owner Barbara. Barbara went to get Gabby, but found that she was nowhere to be found. Instead, she was at home, chastising Troy for his mistake in Rebecca's murder of leaving his handicapped sticker on his car, and smugly claiming she wasn't at fault for what he did. Gabby then went to Rachel's house with Troy just as she arrived with Mia to warn her now ex-husband Daniel about her. Gabby arrived and Daniel answered the door as Rachel and Mia hid in the house. Gabby acted friendly at first before proclaiming that Daniel had murdered her daughter and pulling a gun on him. Daniel slammed the door shut, but Gabby fired a bullet through it, non-fatally wounding him. After Troy drove away without her, Gabby chased Rachel through the house and through the garden, thinking she was carrying Mia with her. But when she threw "Mia" into the river, she realized she was simply caring a doll. As the police arrived, Gabby ranted to Rachel about how she destroyed her life and taken away her child. Rachel revealed how she had almost lost Mia during the accident and reassured Gabby that she and Crystal would be reunited one day. Gabby concurred before putting the gun to her head, intent on killing herself to be with her daughter. But instead, the gun jammed, allowing the police to arrest Gabby. Trivia * Christy Carlson Romano also appeared in 2010's ''Mirrors 2 ''as the evil Jenna McCarty. Gallery Gabby Wright 2.jpg Gabby Wright with kids.png|Gabby with her students Gabby Wright with Mia.jpg|Gabby with Mia Gabby Wright gun.png|Gabby holding Rachel at gunpoint gabbydaycare01.png gabbydaycare03.jpg gabbydaycare04.jpg gabbydaycaregun.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Glasses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Teacher Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested